User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombies Map: Международной космической станции
What is to come after Ascension? Will there be a Zombie map, or just multiplayer maps? Will there be new characters? New weapons? New Perks and Power-Ups? New era? Read further to see what I would like it to be like. Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think and what you like added or removed when the next Zombie map comes out. Enjoy! Map The map's name is Международной космической станции, which translates to "International Space Station" in English. As the name suggests, it takes place in a Russian International Space Station miles above Earth in Space. The map itself actually consists of two extremely large areas. The characters in this map are brand new and very unique; American Astronauts. The date is 2066. 'Backstory' After the zombie outbreak in Ascension, the U.S. sends a team of highly trained, black op Astronauts to deal with the zombie threat in Space. After arriving via space shuttle, Sat1, Sat2, Sat3, and Sat4 investigate the base to look for any zombie activity. 'Russian Astronaut Zombies' Instead of Russian Soldier Zombies, I decided to make them Russian Cosmonaut Zombies. These zombies wear a tattered, blood stained pressure suit with a broken helment. All in all, they are similar to the Ascension zombies that wear broken helments. The only difference is their uniform. 'Zombie Boss' The boss in this map are the Space Monkeys. Weapons The following weapons appear in Международной космической станции: 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *.44 Magnum *CZ75 *M9 'Submachine guns' *UMP.45 *P90 *MP5K *Uzi 'Assualt rifles' *M16 *M14 *Galil *FN FAL *AK-47 *AK-74u *FAMAS *CAR-15 *SCAR-H *M4 Carbine *G36C 'Machine guns' *RPD *M60E4 'Sniper rifles' *M14 EBR Scoped *M82 Barrett 'Shtoguns' *Ithaca M37 Stakeout *Stryker 'Launchers' *RPG *AT4 'Specials' *Crossbow *Throwing Knife 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Dual-Wield *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls Utilities The Pack-a-Punch Machine, two Teleporters, a Space Shuttle, Electro-Shock Defenses, and the Mystery Box are the utilities in the map. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Teleportes, Electro-Shock Defenses, and the Mystery Box are exactly the same as versions in "Five". The Space Shuttle is a brand new transport system that is in this Nazi Zombies map. The Space Shuttle is similar to the Lunar Lander of Ascension. When the players use it, it takes them to other part of the Space Station; it is quicker than running to the other side. It costs 1000 points to use. After liftoff it will land in about 4 seconds. When it lands the players will automatically be taken out of the Shuttle. The Shuttle then turns to face the previous area and cannot be used again until the next round.﻿ Perks and Power-Ups Nuke, Insta-Kill, Death Machine, Carpenter, Double Points, and Fire Sale are the returning Power-Ups in the map. Three new Power-Ups called "Berserker", "Space Walker", and "Triple Points" make their debut here. Bersker is a very rare Power-Up that only appears past round 15. It allows to player to have unlimited ammo, points, and health for 30 seconds. Space Walker is only awarded once throughout the game to each player. Space Walker opens a pair of sliding doors that lead outside the space base. Once the player has it, it does not go away or can be lost when being downed. Triple Points triples the points earned for each zombie killed/window repairs/etc. Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Quick Revive, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up all appear in the map and are same price and have the same effect on the player. However, a "new" Perk called "Amm-o-Matic" can be bought for 500 points. Amm-o-Matic was suppose to appear the Call of Duty: World at War ''Zombie maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese, but was scrapped at the last moment for unknown reasons. It returns again in Международной космической станции. When bought it allows the player to have unlimited ammo for the gun they were carrying when they bought the Perk for 30 seconds. Possible Gameplay/Rooms 'Starting Room/Bunks' The Bunks are starting room of the map. The players start on the floor. Around them are four beds attached to the walls. There are four doors which zombies come from. The M14 is available for purchase here. To exit the room, the player must open the door to the right. It costs 1000 points. This door leads to another room. Quick Revive is in this room. 'Lavatories' In the Lavatories there is a toilet srapped to the wall. The Uzi is available for purchase here for 500 points. There are two windows where zombies come from. To exit the room, the players must purchase another door. The door costs another 1000 points. Stamin-Up can be bought here. 'Storage Room' The Storage Room is where the Cosmonauts kept cargo. This room isn't white like the other rooms; it is black and gray and dimmly lit. The Ithaca M37 Stakeout can be bought for 1500 points. There are two doors that zombies come from. To exit this room, a player must buy yet another door for 500 points. 'Research Facility' The Research Facility is the largest room in the map. Inside of it are four windows, the first Mystery Box spawn point, multiple tables with microscopes, scapels, etc., and the M16 can be bought. To exit the Research Facility a player must sacrifice 1250 points for a pair of doors. This door leads to the Science Labs. 'Science Lab' The Science Lab is the second largest room. This room is on the corner of the base, thus making it have a 90 degree corner. Speed Cola can be bought here. Another Mystery Box spawn point is here. There is only one window. In the door frame there is an Electro-Shock Defense. There is a door here also that costs 2000 points to open. 'Power Room' The Power Room is where the power switch is located at. There is only window, too. There is a door at the other side of this square room that costs 2250 points to open. 'Hallway' This Hallway is only hallway in the map. Down along the sides are three doors with holes that zombies spawn from. The PhD Flopper perk can be purchased on the right side in the middle of the Hallway. To exit this part of the Space Base, a player must spend 3000 points on the third-to-last door. 'Pack-a-Punch Machine Room' The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in this room. It costs 5000 points to use. There is one window in this room. The last Electro-Shock Defense is in the door frame. The last room can be accessed for 5000 points. Double Tap Root Beer is also here. 'Space Shuttle Launch Area/Space Walk Preperation Room' This is the last and most unique area of the base is this room. The Space Shuttle is located here, and can be used for 500 points. When used, the players are taken to the Starting Room via this Shuttle. After the Shuttle lands, it flys back to the previous area. The Space Walk area is also in this room. However, the player must have the Space Walker perk. If the player has this Power-Up they can go outside the base. 'Space''' If the player exits the base, they can fight zombies in Space. They can ecit and enter the base as they please. After the power is turned on, Perks are bought, guns are Pack-a-Punched, and points are earned, the players fight limitless waves of Russian Cosmonaut Zombies! ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts